A Journey's Beginning
by wolfbanejr
Summary: The craziest of journey's always begins from a simple step. Walk with me as I take you on my journey. The journey of the forgotten brother who fulfilled his destiny on accident and found love my chance in the most unlikely of places.
1. The End Is Better Than The Beginning

**Author's Note: **I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter copyright. This is done purely for fun, not profit. I do so enjoy playing in J.K.'s sandbox. I have no current Beta, if interested please PM me.

* * *

Cold. That was the first thing that registered in my mind. Holding consciousness was difficult enough, let alone the cold feeling all over. Why was I so cold? For that matter, where the bloody hell was I? I tried to look around, but pain shot through my body.

Oh the pain, she was a mistress of mine. I had experienced so many different kinds of pain in my life. Emotional, mental, physical, they were all familiar to me. I wonder if there is a god that I should pray to so that she will leave me alone.

Now don't get the wrong idea, I had plenty of good times in my life, but the bad somehow seemed to overshadow that most of the time. Unless we are talking about her. The love of my life. What a beautiful, smart, sexy, cunning, and downright dangerous woman.

Ah, it's beginning to come back to me now. The haze is lifting and despite the pain in my body and mind at the moment, this is entirely about her. They took her you see, and in my haste, I seem to have injured myself. Rather I allowed myself to be injured. Bloody Death Eaters and their dark curses. Seems one of them got me finally.

Probably that crazy bitch Bellatrix.

You would think that she would get a new hobby once in a while. Oh well, I'll just have to get her back at some point. I mean I still owe her for Sirius after all. Oh listen to me blubbering on! You have absolutely no idea who I am do you? Well allow me to introduce myself.

I am Harry James Potter, former Heir to the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Earl of Gryffindor, and Heir apparent to the House of Slytherin by right of Conquest, and most notably, brother the The-Boy-Who-Lived, Damien Charlus Potter.

So the big question I always get asked, "What is it like to be the brother of the boy who lived?", only after they figure out we are related, and frankly life was shit while I lived with those tossers. No, I don't hate them, or wish ill upon them, I just don't care about them. Amazing what being ignored will do for one's perspective, eh?

Well enough of my complaining! I guess I will just have to start at the beginning and tell you exactly how I ended up here. It's a rather long tale, and I just hope I hold to this mortal coil long enough to explain myself thoroughly. After all it seems that I am bleeding from a curse to my hip. I suppose I should try to heal that first. I never was very good at healing spells, always more a of combat oriented person myself. I left the healing to Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood.

Oh how they are both going to kick my arse for getting myself into this situation. For that matter so will she. Daphne Greengrass, she is as beautiful as she is deadly. I still think all women must have been born having gone round the twist. I mean after all she is dating me! She has a temper to match her beauty as well. If only they hadn't taken her, then I wouldn't be getting my ass kicked.

Enough dilly dallying, as they say, now on with the story! Let's go back to that fateful day on October 31st, 1981. The day that Voldemort tried to murder my brother and I. The day he scarred us for life, and the day a bloody prophecy was put into motion. The day an old billy-goat started his machinations. The day I left my parents eyes. That was 17 years ago.

My parents were out to an Order meeting, Charlus and Dorea Potter were watching my brother and I. From my understanding Charlus was a formidable opponent on the worst of days, and a downright terror on his best days. Dorea while not as battle savvy as her husband was a consummate politician and had a silver tongue to match the best of them, what would you expect from a daughter of the House of Black. These were my grandparents.

Voldemort, that megalomaniac, murdered them in cold blood just because Wormtail lead them to my house. Prophecy or no, they were neutral in the war, only wanting to watch their grandchildren. The day I got the story of what happened, I vowed I would avenge them, and I will. But alas, I have gotten off topic once again.

It was a damp, cold and windy Halloween in the little village of Godric's Hallow. Everything seemed to be normal, when two black-cloaked figures arrived with a mild popping sound...


	2. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note: **I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter copyright. This is done purely for fun, not profit. I do so enjoy playing in J.K.'s sandbox. I have no current Beta, if interested please PM me.

* * *

It was a damp, cold and windy Halloween in the little village of Godric's Hallow. Everything seemed to be normal, when two black-cloaked figures arrived with a mild popping sound.

These two men were none other than Voldemort, or if you were brave enough Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Wormtail, or commonly referred to as Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail was a short man with a pudgy build, long haggard face, and shabby clothing. Regardless of what he said, his face had begun to take on aspects of his other form - a rat. He greatly resented being told that, but he was too much of a coward to actually say anything.

Voldemort on the other hand, was a tall very slim man, reaching over 6 feet tall, with bone white skin, blood red eyes, dark brown hair, and fine robes made from a type of silk. He held himself with an air of confidence and arrogance one rarely sees outside of royalty. His face had begun to twist some years earlier, where he was once considered quite handsome and charming, his face had begun to look more serpentine in nature.

As they walked along the street they were ignored by the populace at large. It was Halloween after all.

"Muggles, they scarcely even remember the reasons for this holiday, and none could fathom it's importance in rituals and magicks of old." Voldemort said in a quiet sneer.

"Yes master." Wormtail responded automatically. A long time ago he had learned to never comment, only agree and you will get far in Voldemort's court.

"Show me the right house Wormtail." Voldemort commanded. "Once I am through the wards and the deed has been done, we will be heading back to Lucius's for a meeting."

Wormtail nodded and directed his master down the street. 'Lilly, James, you must forgive me, but this is the only way.' He silently prayed that this war would soon be over, and he wouldn't ever see his former friends again.

* * *

Inside the little two story cottage an elderly couple were just putting their grandchildren down for the evening.

"They are so beautiful aren't they Charlus?" Dorea Potter asked her husband of 60 years.

"Yes Dorea they are. I hope this war comes to it's climax soon so that we can have them around the manor more often." Charlus replied.

"Oh dear, you, know Lilly loves this cottage, they will never give it up and move into the manor." Dorea mocked.

"We'll see." Charlus replied evenly.

"You old goat, don't try and force them, you know the last time you did Lilly nearly severed your balls from your body. Had I not been there, you would likely be singing soprano!" Dorea cackled, as Charlus grimaced at the memory. He had been trying to convince them that living at him in the manor was the only sensible thing to do. That apparently was the wrong thing to say as Lilly, in a fit of rage, began cursing Charlus until he was a quivering pile of flesh in the corner while his wife sat in her chair cackling at his plight.

Holding up his hands in surrender, "I promise I won't try and force them, as you so..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off as he suddenly pulled his wand and spun towards the door. "Dorea, grab the children and seal the door to their room. He's here."

"Charlus, No!" She screamed at him. "We have to escape, you have to protect the children and I, come with me. Set some traps and..." It was already too late as the Front door splintered and then exploded inwards towards them. Knocking both of them down and giving little time to dodge the incoming spell barrage.

"Dorea go!" He yelled at her. Not taking his time to look if she had listened, he began his assault upon the self-stylized Dark Lord.

"Now now Charlus, no need to fight me, just hand over the children and this will end with no further bloodshed." Voldemort spoke diplomatically.

"Burn in Hell Riddle. I'll die before I see you lay one cold hand on those innocent children." He replied evenly before increasing his spell fire. Being a contemporary of Riddle's at Hogwarts, Charlus was all too familiar with his dueling prowess and skill set. He was just trying to buy enough time for Dorea to escape.

"Very well, Wormtail, if you would please."

"Avada Kedavra." Was all Charlus heard before the green killing curse slammed into his back, killing him instantly. The last thought going through his mind, 'I hope they make it out, I love you all so very much.'

* * *

After being thrown back, Dorea ran up the stairs setting minor, albeit annoying traps along the way until she reached the children's room. Finally muttering "Colleportus" at the door and then transfiguring the changing table into a steel beam and bracing the door and wall with the contraption.

"Come here angels, Granny has you." She told the two babies in their crib. Looking around she grabbed Harry's black stuffed dog and said "Portus". Setting the destination for their London flat. However, she soon realized the futility of having wasted the energy, Riddle must have put up anti-portkey wards. Growling in frustration she did the only thing she could, she started a borderline dark ritual for the children. It was risky at best.

The conditions for this ritual had to be precise, and intent was everything. holding both children in her arms she began chanting, blocking out all other sounds in the house, even as she felt her husband's life force leave this plane of existence. Reaching a crescendo in her chant she laid the children down in their crib and began casting cushioning charms around them. When she realized that Harry was looking right at her!

"Go back to sleep hunny, everything is fine, mummy and daddy will be home in a little while, ok?" He just continued to stare at her then looked towards the door. When it suddenly exploded, and the steel beam fell on Wormtail's head as he tried to scurry in, crushing him and killing him instantly.

"Such as waste of a man anyway. I really must congratulate your rather unique way of dealing with my him." Voldemort said with mirth in his voice.

"Leave Riddle. I will not allow you to take these children's lives." She stood between Voldemort and the babies in the cushioned crib.

"I'm afraid that simple will not do." He replied. "Very well, join your husband then, Avada Kedavra." and with that explosive green spell, Dorea Potter was no more.

Harry began crying in earnest as he saw the nice lady fall to the ground and not get up. She wasn't playing like the dog-man would. What did that green light do to her? He didn't like this man, and wanted him gone. Suddenly Voldemort was thrown into the wall as a bout of accidental magic blasted him backwards.

Chuckling, Voldemort stood up and walked toward the crib again."My, my you are a powerful little one aren't you. Whatever shall I do with you, hmm?" he cackled madly at the crying toddler.

"No time like the present, Avada Kedavra!", she said pointing his wand at Harry, then midway pointing it at his brother saw the spell shimmer against Harry, and then to his everlasting horror, it was repelled back at Riddle. Screaming in agony, his body disintegrated, and his soul was wrenched from his body, with a piece flying off and flying into Harry's head.

The explosion that followed left a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, and 'V' on Damien's forehead. Knocking both children unconscious.


	3. Aftermath

**Author's Note: **I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter copyright. This is done purely for fun, not profit. I do so enjoy playing in J.K.'s sandbox. I have no current Beta, if interested please PM me.

* * *

**London, Ministry of Magic, 20 October, 1981**

Lilly and James Potter had been reluctant to leave their children, owing to the prophecy looming over their heads. However, Professor Dumbledore had advised that keeping a public profile would show that they were not afraid of Lord nothing would prevent them from living their lives.

Lilly sighed, for not the first time that evening, she was in a word bored. Sure the food was pleasant enough, and the dancing with her husband was by far the highlight of the evening. However, sitting by her husbands side while everyone around them discussed politics, alliances, arranged marriages, and the next Wizengamot council were not her idea of a good time. These soiree's were always the same. Come, eat, dance, listen to politicians, and donate money.

"James, I would like some more wine, if you would accompany me to get some dear?" Lilly said to her husband.

James looked mildly startled, but composed himself very quickly. "Of course love." Turning to the small audience he had,"If you will excuse me, if I don't help her get something to drink I will likely find myself in the guest room this evening." James smirked

"More likely the couch." Lilly growled, and the assembled individuals chuckled, as James blanched.

"Yes dear."

"Ha ha ha! He can be taught!" Nicholas Flamel laughed aloud.

Grumbling as they left, James was keen to find out what this 'drink' was really about. Surely she could handle a few more hours of politicking. It was absolutely necessary for their cause, and the betterment of their society. James knew that his wife hated these events, but surely she understood there importance. If he could get most to remain neutral if not outright join Dumbledore's cause then he would have felt his job done.

"What's wrong dear, surely you aren't so annoyed with this that you wish to leave?" James asked

"I'm worried James, this just doesn't feel right. Something is telling em that I should be home with the children." Lilly nervously said.

"Lilly don't worry everything is..." James stopped suddenly then fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

"JAMES!" She reached down and tried to get him to respond, however he was out cold.

Very suddenly, a silver almost translucent phoenix soared through the wall of the ministry, and stopped in front of Lilly and James. In a voice that was almost ethereal, and yet sounded exactly like him, Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Godric's Hallow has been breached, Voldemort is there attacking. Get to the children as quickly as possible."

With little more than a shuddering gasp she drew her wand, pointed it at her husband and released a silent "Ennervate". James' eyes popped open, and he looked at his wife with sad eyes.

"He's dead Lilly, my father has been murdered."

Around the room many gasps were heard. To murder a pureblood was bad enough. To murder someone as popular, and as neutral as Charlus Potter. That was a sign that no one was safe from the terror known as Voldemort.

With that revelation and an auror guard, James and Lilly Potter rushed to the nearest apparition point and left with a sharp crack rending the air.

* * *

The family arrived to there house in shambles. As they ran through the front door, and up the stairs they barely had time to notice the body on the ground. Or the smell of ozone that came from saturated magic. Their children's room looked like something of an H.P. Lovecraft horror story. the walls were in shambles, the toys and furniture was little more than ash. the ground scorched, and the smell of dark magic hung in the air.

Reaching their children they both breathed a mild sigh of relief. They were alive, if a little worse for wear. There was blood on them both streaming from their foreheads. Lilly cast a few quick healing spells, while James looked to his mother. She was dead for sure. James knew he would cry for his parents later. However, right now they were out in the open and unsafe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rat. he walked over and spit upon what was left of his former friend. "May you rot in hell, Wormtail."

Lilly having heard that began to look around the room when a soft crack was heard from just outside the home. Instantly they were both on their guard, however when no wards went up they peeked down the stairs to see the greatest Warlock of their age at the bottom of the stairs looking over the still form of Charlus Potter.

Dumbledore looked every bit of his 100 years that day. Charlus had always been a good friend. Needless waste of a good life and a good man. He wept silently for the loss of life that he had hoped to prevent. He sometimes hated his mantle of being the Greatest Wizard Alive.

Dressed in deep purple robes, with silver moons and shooting stars moving about his clothing, half moon spectacles sitting on his crooked nose, a foot long white beard, a wizards hat, and wand in hand, he looked every bit the quintessential wizard from fairy tales of old.

"The children are alive Professor, but both my parents" he choked as he said this "are gone. They were murdered!"

Dumbledore taking the steps two at a time arrived at the landing in short order. "I know James, I know. I'm sorry for the loss of your parents. They were great people, and we shall honor them as heroes. Now let us go fetch the children and Lilly and leave this place."

With that short statement, they left towards the children's room, and upon entering Dumbledore, did not look to the children, or even Dorea. instead he looked upon a bone white Yew wand that he knew to be Tom Riddle's. "How interesting" He muttered to himself.

Then taking stock of the rest of the room, he began a cleansing spell to remove the taint of the dark magic used. After the spells effects were through he moved to the children and taking out a length of rope, said everyone grab a hold, we must get these children somewhere safe. With nary a look backwards they were whisked away to a place they had all called home to at some point, Hogwarts.


	4. As Time Passes On

**Author's Note: **I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter copyright. This is done purely for fun, not profit. I do so enjoy playing in J.K.'s sandbox. I have no current Beta, if interested please PM me.

* * *

It had been six years. Six years of being ignored, six years of being in the shadow of my famous twin brother.

I sighed as I once again thought of how all this came to pass. You guessed it, in the aftermath of Godric's Hallow, my core was almost empty and my brothers was glowing bright and strong. Dumbledore consequently proclaimed my brother as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, and me as likely a squib.

Now don't misunderstand, I still got birthday and Christmas gifts. I was just never fully looked on as a wizard. My family thought I would have to attend muggle school for the rest of my life, never fully participating in wizarding society. So, last year my brother and I began primary school. It really isn't too bad. I am top of my class, although at this age, I'm not sure that really means much. My brother does alright a little above average.

The real issue is when we were at home. My mother and father praised everything my brother did. I kind of got the left over attention. At the time all I could think of was how horrible my life was at home. I was in a word bitter. I was angry, resentful, and most of all bitter.

Now with the looming notion of my father and mother wanting to home school my brother in magic and other studies I was overjoyed. Perhaps it was wrong of me to want this tiny piece of my life all to myself, but it truly was where I shined. I didn't care one iota. I mean after all aside from my teachers, the house-elves, and occasionally Uncle Padfoot, no one really paid any attention to me.

Listen to me rambling on about my problems, although I suppose it is important. After all we can't know where we are going until we know where we came from, no? Anyway, since the night my brother was proclaimed a savior, my family had changed. Mom and dad and to a lesser extent my brother are constantly glad to be in the spotlight. Using their new found political clout to push through laws that Dumbledore wants.

No one pays any attention to what the real issues are though. During the war the Dark Lord killed so many families, that our society is in shambles. Instead of helping the war orphans, they had their magic bound and were sent to muggle orphanages. Mere children with no knowledge of their rich heritage. What their lives should have been. Let alone the families that have no way of carrying on their family name.

I made a vow to find a way to help our world. To stop the stagnation, to stop the injustice, and to stop the bigotry. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**30 June, 1991 Potter Manor - Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom**

It's a strange thing to invite so many people that neither of us know, let alone care about. I mean really who are the Weasley's? Or the Birkhoff's? These are all people that while their names may ring out in history books, my family has never really had close ties to. I know that the Weasley Patriarch was a fighter in the last war, but other than that I'm not even sure what he does. Not to mention he has 7 children apparently.

I feel Dumbledore's hand in this event. The consummate puppet master. I am not as disillusioned as my family or the rest of wizarding society. I see the gears turning in his head, the plans he has, and frankly I am both impressed and mortified.

I will freely admit that Albus Dumbledore is an amazing teacher, an amazing politician, and a wonderful role model on the surface. However, one only has to look below the surface to see that he is likely one of the worst human beings alive. He may not have killed people directly, but he did nothing in WWII or the war with Voldemort until he absolutely had to. Too little too late as they say.

"Harry dear would you please let the elves know that we are ready for the cake? There's a good dear run along now." Lily Potter, my mother, says to me.

"Yes mum." I trudge my way to the kitchens, wondering if she remembers it's my birthday as well. A million thoughts worm through my head as I arrive at the kitchens in the basement. "Binky!"

"Yes master?" A short, grayish-green creature says with a bow, wearing a little uniform and apron.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just Harry. Anyway mum wants the cake upstairs, I guess it's time for a sugar overload." I chuckle as he bows and pops away to who knows where. The elves love hiding the cake, some notion to do with me playing a prank on my dad. I swear it was only one time! I shake my head as I return to the party.

Not five minutes later the cake appears in all its splendor, neatly decorated with red and gold, and adorned with the potter crest on the top and neatly atop the cake in delicate writing 'Happy 11th Birthday Damien' written in cursive.

I stop dead in my tracks at reading this. It had finally happened, I had been forgotten. The squib son, the other child. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I looked into the smiling faces of 'my family'. It only took a moment for my brother to react. He looked over at me, a faint look of worry etched on his face, just as I bolted from the room. I could faintly hear chairs scraping across the floor, and a few shouts but they were all ignored as I ran to my room.

Only one thought running through my mind...I was forgotten.

* * *

"How could you!" Damien shouted at his parents. He was up out of his chair his brown-red hair tousled all about his face and head. His face red, and his magic becoming unpredictable.

Many people around the family were murmuring, some wondering what the child was talking about. Others very well knew, and were subtly laughing at the way such a pronounced family could treat one of their children so poorly.

To her credit, Lily looked highly ashamed. She kept trying to remember how she could have forgotten it was Harry's birthday as well. She was sure that the elves knew that the cake was meant for both children. She barely choked back the sob that was about to leave her lips when she turned to see a look of pure fury and embarrassment on her husbands face.

James was furious. How dare that little brat cause such a ruckus at Damien's birthday party. Upsetting Damien was bad enough, but making him look incompetent in front of his many co-workers, and fellow Wizengamot members was unforgivable. "Now Damien, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this. Harry is just jealous of your birthday..."

"It's his birthday too father!" Damien shouted back and ran from the room to find his brother.

James paled instantly. How could he forget it was both of their birthdays. He would have to set things right as quickly as possible. He would make sure Harry knew he loved him just as much as he loved Damien.


End file.
